


It's like chess

by NikkiPond



Series: The Political Buddies [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Loki is nonchalant, Politics, Set in 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiPond/pseuds/NikkiPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, now running to become a political figure in Midgard, just wants to have a calm evening after spending the day tolerating the mortals. But Matt Murdock was not going to let Loki be a lazy ass when he is not yet eligible with the incomplete requirements.</p><p>In which Loki is being nonchalant while his 'minion' Mr. Murdock was pestering him with composure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like chess

In 2021, Midgard was not exactly the poorest and slowest realm has ever encountered. Loki barely thought of them in passing before, but now it was evolving. Lines were drawn up, manipulating the narratives and the perception of the public, that was politics.

As he sipped his herbal tea, relaxing in his chair, looking out the high windows with the view of the hundreds of lightened buildings.

“You forgot your birth certificate,” Mr. Murdock said.

His gaze sharpened as he turned to the intruder. Mr. Murdock was always wearing his suit very impeccable, his red-tinted glasses, shining black shoes, and in one hand he was holding a file while the other was his cane.

Acceptable. He turned his attention back to the view, “I’ll produce them,” he said with nonchalance.

“Loki, you can’t do that in less than a day,” Mr. Murdock said, exasperated. “You needed to fill out the requirements by tomorrow or else you are not even eligible to start a campaign.”

“Well, that’s why I have you. Slaves who will do my errands.” Loki smirked.

But Mr. Murdock replied smoothly, as if immune to his charms (as Loki would like to call them), “It’s not an errand, Mr. Odinson—“ Loki clenches his teeth. “—and if it was, then it would not be a game.”

Loki shook his head. Why did he end up with Mr. Murdock? “Slaves can be in a game.”

“And since when do you enjoy the suffering of slaves?” He raised his eyebrow. “And to go back to the subject that you ignored, you do not have an American citizenship.”

“It’s in my basement by the black box,” Loki waved him off.

“In case you haven’t notice, Loki, I’m blind.”

“Really? In that case, I suggest you order my minions to find it.”

“You don’t have minions.”

“I’m looking at one right now.”

Mr. Murdock only shook his head, exasperated. “I haven’t notice,” he said dryly.  

Loki rolled his eyes at the statement of the fact tone. “Mr. Murdock, you have unpleasantly interrupted my night and as you _cannot_ see, I’m enjoying it. I have tea, and I am looking to this giant you call building. It is rather rude of you.

“Then I might as well join with you,” Mr. Murdock said before taking a seat across from him.

Loki wasn’t in the mood to deal with him so he just focused on the city, ignoring the occupant in the room.

“Have you ever thought of what you are going to do after this?”

“I guess you might say there’s a lot of things unfolding. Pieces are coming to my head. I don’t have a clear picture, Mr. Murdock,” His green eyes went to him, who sat calmly in his chair.

Mr. Murdock was smiling, “You’re being honest.”

“It’s only because I can tolerate your company.” He scoffed.

“Hmm.”

“If you are the one leading, what would you have done?” Loki said, out of boredom.

“I’d do everything I could to save the city, and maybe save innocent lives,” Mr. Murdock said with no hesitation. “Is that part of your game?”

“You know games. It’s all puzzling and you never know who’s the winner in the end. It’s like chess.”

“You play chess?”

Loki wasn’t certain why he was talking to Mr. Murdock in all honesty, as he pointed it out. Perhaps he was having a calm night. This night wasn’t what he would define enjoyable, just the serene that made his mind blank.

“Leave those files in my bedroom, I’ll look into them and have them by tomorrow.” Loki said, with a dismissive tone.

Mr. Murdock slowly leaned back, “I think I’ll stay here for a moment.”

“Hmm.”

“Loki?”

“What?”

“Where would even get a birth certificate?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting new ideas everyday and it’s hard to prioritize, but this one just came out of nowhere. I was bewildered to not find a Loki & Matt fanfic. Loki and Matt are my fav. Marvel characters. I want to write about those two. So here’s another one-shot about Loki & Matt. 
> 
> Yes, set in 2021. Still set in the MCU universe. The "Political Buddies" will explain along the way, but it won't be in chronological order. But basically, it centers around Loki & Matt in this political story. Their strange friendship dynamic will be explored in the series, but mostly about Loki joining Midgard's politics and actually starting his own campaign and was stuck with Matt Murdock.
> 
> I recommend we look for “VOTE Loki” comics coming June 2016. I’m looking forward to it. And hashtag is #ImWithLoki, according to them. 
> 
> The next story, will be more humorous, but we'll start to get a clear picture of where and how is Loki and Matt came from. Though no promises it might be the first meeting of the two. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
